My Firework
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: James wakes up to find something shocking and terrifying about his best friend. Can James express his love for Carlos and be able to cope with whatever gets thrown back? Slash! R&R please!


**Note: Okay, I'm a terrible person. I give poor little Carlos **_**waay**_** too many problems. I'm surprised he isn't dead by now. *coughs*... Yeah. **

**Anyway, here's a little oneshot thing. If I know exactly what the definition of oneshot is. Yeah, so. Yeah. I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH.**

"J-J-James..."

James sat bolt upright in his bed, looking around frantically. A hollow, painful cough came from across the room and James' heart sank. Climbing out of bed and turning on the light, James looked over at the bed that Carlos slept in.

His Hispanic friend's chest was heaving and he was coughing frantically. Carlos' eyes were flashing with fear and he was gripping his chest, as if it hurt to breath. James had no idea what was happening, so he rushed to Carlos' side.

"Carlos? Carlos! What's wrong?" James asked pleadingly, shaking his friend's shoulder.

Carlos coughed violently, a hollow and painful sound that made James wince. "G-Get... Get K-K-Kendall... a-and Lo... Logan." Carlos choked and James bolted out the door.

He threw the door to Kendall and Logan's door open, jolting them both awake. Kendall threw a pillow at James, obviously angry that he had woken them up. Logan was staring at him with a confused look and James' eyes were flashing with fear.

"Why did you wake us up, James?" Kendall asked, his tone tainted with annoyance.

"C-Carlos. H-He's-" James was cut off as Kendall leaped out of the bed and flashed past James, almost knocking him down. Logan followed just as quickly and James staggered behind, still groggy and terrified.

They entered the room and Carlos' face was turning slightly blue. Kendall ran over to Carlos' side and jumped when Carlos had another coughing fit.

"Logan-" Kendall began but he didn't get to finish. Logan had already disappeared. James was watching with a terrified look plastered to his face. What was going on?

"W-What's happening, K-Kendall?" James asked shakily.

Before Kendall could reply, Logan appeared with something small and James couldn't quite tell what it was. Kendall grabbed the object and shook it violently before ramming it into Carlos' mouth. Puffing on the tab at the top of the object, Kendall pulled the object away and just stared at Carlos. Nothing changed.

"What's going on?" James repeated. The other two ignored him.

"It's not working, Logan!" Kendall shouted at the raven haired boy who took the object back and ran out of the room.

James just watched in shock as Carlos seemed to get worse. His coughs had changed to violent spasms that racked his body and his face seemed to turn darker shades of blue by the minute. James was almost knocked aside as Logan appeared again with a large white object. James just stared at Logan hooked the object up to the wall and pulled out an oxygen mask.

Kendall took the mask from Logan and strapped it to Carlos' face just as Logan flipped a switch on the machine. A low rumbling noise came form the machine and after a few moments, Carlos seemed to calm down and his heaving chest evened out - rising and falling slowly.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on and why you hooked Carlos up to that machine?" James practically yelled this time, finally getting Kendall and Logan's attention.

"I guess nobody every told James that Carlos has asthma." Kendall murmured, exchanging a glance with Logan.

"He has _what_?" James gasped, looking from Kendall to Logan in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Since forever." Logan replied.

"And nobody ever told me?"

"I guess it never occured to us." Kendall shrugged.

"So how come you guys know?" James still didn't understand how he could never have figured it out.

"He used to spend the night at my house all the time. My mom even had a spare Nebulizer for him." Kendall explained.

"Then how does Logan know?"

"Logan knows our _blood types_, James. He knows everything in our medical history." Kendall laughed as Logan slapped him on the arm playfully.

James sighed and sat down on the ground beside his friends and leaned against Carlos' bed. The Latino was asleep, having been exhausted after his asthma attack. They sat there a moment before James spoke up, asking a question that startled both of his best friends.

"Can someone die from an asthma attack?"

"Well...yes. You don't get enough air because your airways close up and you eventually pass out from lack of oxygen." Logan explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

James turned around, looking at Carlos who still had the mask attached to his face. The blue color had melted away and was replaced by a familiar caramel color. James had never told anyone this, but he was in love with Carlos. Seeing what had just happened moments ago had frightened him to the core. What if Carlos had _died_?

"When are you going to tell him?" James jumped as Kendall spoke up and whipped around, looking confused.

"Tell him what?"

Kendall snorted and Logan laughed quietly, careful not to wake their sleeping friend. "That you are helplessly in love with him?" Kendall made it sound as if it was perfectly normal.

"_What_?" James asked, trying his best to sound as though this was news to him.

"Come _on_, James. Even Bitters knows that you're in love with Carlos. You should hear the bets that he makes with Katie." Logan laughed.

"Is it really that obvious?" James asked worriedly, pressing his knees against his chest.

Kendall and Logan nodded. After a few more minutes of listening to the rumble of the machine, Logan switched it off. He carefully pulled the mask off of Carlos' head and took the machine back to the hallway closet. Kendall patted James on the shoulder before he left as well, closing the bedroom door behind him.

James didn't move from his spot beside Carlos' bed. The one thought still racked his body with fear. What if Carlos had _died_? He could have _died_.

A few tears escaped his eyes and pretty soon, James found himself sobbing. He pressed his face into his hands in attempt to stifle his cries but it was unsuccessful. James sat there beside Carlos' bed for a moment, sobbing his heart out and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him.

Opening his puffy red eyes, James' gaze fell on Carlos. The puppy like brown eyes were watching James sympathetically and the taller boy thought he saw a spark of guilt somewhere in those eyes.

"I'm sorry James." Carlos whispered as he pulled James close, hugging him.

"For what?" James asked, sniffing and wiping the tears off of his face.

"For scaring you like that."

"You couldn't help it. I just wish that someone had told me." James whispered.

Carlos remained silent and let James sob into his shirt. Even though Carlos was shorter and younger than James, he found it surprisingly easy to cradle the boy in his arms. For what seemed like hours of silence, Carlos stroked James' long hair and just let him cry. He knew that what James had seen must have frightened him. Then he sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"I know, James." The older boy stopped crying and looked up at Carlos with a terrified and confused look.

"K-know what?"

"I wasn't asleep. I heard everything you guys said. D-Do you really... love me?" Carlos asked, his eyes staring at James'. Those hazel orbs always seemed to carry bliss and freedom wherever they went. Carlos felt mesmerized just looking at them.

"I-I... Yes." James whispered, closing his eyes and shaking in fear. What if Carlos hated him? What if Carlos didn't want to be his friend. What if Carlos thought he was disgusting?

"Oh, James..." Carlos grabbed James by the shoulders and held the boy inches from his face. He saw the older boy's face was full of fear and Carlos instantly wondered why. Was James afraid that Carlos was going to hurt him?

"P-please don't hate me, Carlos. I-I never w-wanted to tell you but n-now you know and I just hope t-that if you don't feel the same w-we can still be-" James was cut off from his constant rambling as he felt a pair of warm lips press against his.

James felt his eyes close as he melted into the kiss. He had been wanting this for years. To be in Carlos' arms. To kiss him. To be loved by him. Carlos was moving his warm lips against James' and the older of the two was surprised at how well they fit together.

Carlos pulled away, much too soon for James' liking and he was forced to open his eyes. Where those fireworks?

"I love you too, James. I have for a long time now." Carlos whispered, smiling that Carlos smile.

"R-really?" James asked, a wave of happiness washing over him.

"Really."

Now it was James' turn to kiss him. Leaning forward, their lips met and James was sure that he saw the fireworks this time. The kiss was passionate and James knew that Carlos meant what he said. Carlos loved him. That was all that mattered in the world to James right now.

When the boys pulled away, James found himself smiling back at Carlos.

"Carlos?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You're my Firework."

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_drifting through the wind_

_wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

**Note: Gee. Bet you've never heard the whole "You are my Firework" line before. BUT I LOVE THE SONG SO... It fits, anyways. Hope you guys liked it! I know I did *wink***

**Kendall: The ending was cheesy. **

**James: Gee thanks.**

**Kendall: I'm serious! Did I mention that I hate that song?**

**Carlos: You're just jealous that you aren't compared to a firework.**

**Kendall: That isn't true!**

**Carlos: Sure it isn't. **

**Logan: He would rather be compared to a shooting star.**

**Kendall, James, and Carlos: How would you know?**

**Logan: Hey. I know your **_**blood types.**_** See? It says it right there.**


End file.
